A Criminal and a basketcase
by emmamay98
Summary: This is a short fanfic about John Bender and Allison Reynolds.I really love the Breakfast club and I thought they would make a really good couple. This is my second fanfiction. And I would like some reviews please!


A Criminal and a Basketcase

John bender was sitting on the bleachers staring at the sky, deep in thought. He had just been let out of detention. He was confused about a girl, well two girls actually.

He took out his earring; the one Claire had given him. He stared at it, thinking about the girl who had given it to him. Claire was everything he despised. She was Spoilt, rich and a snob. But she was attractive, he could give her that. He didn't have any real feelings for her. She was irritating to him. She seemed to think everyone was below him. She had feelings for him, but whether or not they were true, he didn't know.

He got up and placed the earring on the seat.

The other girl, Allison, she was different. John liked that. She didn't care what people thought of her. She did her own thing, dressed uniquely, and acted how she wanted to, without being influenced by others. There was something about her, something that drew John to her.

He kicked a chair in frustration.

Allison was sketching absentmindedly at her desk. She had just returned home. Her house was silent like always. Sometimes she thought that if she dropped dead suddenly, her parents wouldn't even notice. She was thinking about the strange occurrence that had happened in detention today. She had made 5 friends, Allison had any friends before. But, it wasn't just that. Something had happened between her and Andrew. She wasn't sure what it was.

Andrew was the school jock. He was the sporty one that everyone loved. He had what seemed like the perfect life. He was extremely popular, good-looking and confident. So what would he want with her? Allison didn't know if it was a onetime thing that they had, or whether they were now together. She didn't even know how she felt about him. He seemed too perfect, and she didn't understand why he didn't live his own life. Andrew had been with heaps of girls. He had only seemed interested in Allison after her makeover.

As soon as Allison had come home, she washed the makeup off and changed into her own clothes. She just hadn't felt comfortable with her new look, it hadn't felt like her.

Allison suddenly thought about what John Bender was doing at the moment. He had been a bit of a pain today, but she knew he had just acted like that to get attention. He clearly had a bad home life, and covered up his sadness with his smart-ass attitude. Thinking about John, had made Allison's heart beat faster. He was different from the guys she knew. Allison appreciated that.

John got up and started walking. He didn't know where he was going to. But, he wasn't going home. His father would be there waiting, ready to lash out. He couldn't wait to leave this awful town, get away from his abusive father. He didn't want to become his father, but he knew he would if he didn't leave.

It was starting to get dark, but John didn't care. He had slept on the open street a few times, just wanting to get away from his abusive household. People were giving him strange looks, like he was a dangerous madman. John was used to this though, and he didn't notice it anymore.

John arrived at a hill that looked at over the rest of the town. He referred to it as His often came here to get high, drink, and think. It was the one place that he felt comfortable at.

John remembered how Vernon had threatened him today.

_I hate that abusive bastard, _John thought.

John took out a bottle of whiskey that he had hidden in his pockets.

_Bottoms up,_ he thought, taking a big gulp.

He remembered the strange noises that Allison had made today. A small smile played on his lips. Those squeaks she made were so adorable.

Allison sighed. She was so bored, she wanted to draw but she was so uninspired by her room. She got up and decided to take a walk. She brought her huge bag full of stuff and put her drawing book in there.

She left the house without telling her parents were she was going. They didn't care anyway. She was invisible to them. Sometimes Allison was glad that they didn't notice her. However, most of the time she yearned for some sign of care from them.

Allison walked along, observing her surroundings. Nothing was inspiring her. Suddenly she noticed the old hill that overlooked the town. _Perfect,_ she thought.

When Allison got there, she was shocked to find someone there. The person had their back to her. They were drinking and Allison felt a little afraid. She turned away and the person heard her. They looked up. It was John.

John was startled by the sudden appearance of Alllison. He stared at her and she stared back.

"What are you doing here, basketcase!?" John said, surprised. His heart was beating so loud, he though he must be able to hear it.

Allison squeaked

"I –I came up here to draw, it has a beautiful view", Allison said nervously. Her cheeks were flushed at the sight of him.

"It's okay", John said nonchalantly.

Allison went over and sat down.

For a while there was silence between them. Allison was drawing and John was playing with his backup switchblade. His favourite one had mysteriously disappeared. John watched her draw, she was good. Very good in fact.

"Want some whiskey"? John asked.

Allison nodded

Later, the whiskey was nearly gone. They were lying down on the grass, talking and laughing. John had just told her about earlier on today when Brian had told John that he had, had sex with Claire. They both thought it was hilarious.

"Um, do you think we'll all be friends on Monday", Allison spoke up.

"Well I don't know about the others, but I will definitely still be your friend," He said turning serious. "You're an amazing person"

Allison blushed

Suddenly they were inches apart. John gently kissed her. Allison kissed back enthusiastically. Her hands became lost in his hair. John gently cradled her.

They stayed with each other until the sun rose.


End file.
